One Day
by Cherished Dreams
Summary: She noticed his eyes. Emeralds, they were. Bright and unknowing to the world. The rest of that day didn’t matter anymore to her, because she noticed him, and the way his eyes had captured her. She was lost.


**One Day  
By **Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**This story is especially dedicated to:**  
_My dedicated reviewers: I.N.O.A.N., Miss Court-A-Doo,  
Mione Weasley... to everyone of my reviewers.. thankies..!!_

_You guys are the bomb..!! You have no idea how much  
I appreciate __all your reviews. Thank you sooooo much.. :D_

* * *

She noticed him on his first year. She noticed his face full of kindness and curiosity. His face was filled with questions about her world. A world full of twists and turns. Oh, how she wanted him to ask her. She would have told him everything she knew. 

She noticed him long before his mother acknowledged him at the platforms. She watched him watch her brothers pass through the wall, eyes full of surprise, and she saw how he shook his unruly midnight black hair, before coming up towards them.

She noticed him long before his brother became his best friend. She noticed how his eyes. Emeralds, they were. Bright and unknowing to the world. Too bad they were hidden behind the lenses of a pair of broken glasses. Happiness and anxiousness he showed, the first time she met him.

The rest of that day, that whole week didn't matter anymore to her, because she noticed him, and the way his eyes had captured her.

She was lost.

* * *

She was ecstatic about her first year. She would see him everyday and he would see her. And that was all she really wanted then. Not to be rich and popular, like that annoying albino brat. But for him to see her. She was lucky that one of her brothers was one of his best friends. That way she could make excuses to be with them. His other best friend and her brother's crush was also a great excuse to be with them more. She also helped rope in great marks. She went to his Quidditch matches and to every team practice that she could attend. 

She noticed how much he hated the potions master and how he looked up to the headmaster. She noticed how he and her brothers together, planned to get all the things on the caretaker's banned items list. She loved the way he laughed, when something humiliating happened to the arrogant albino.

She noticed so many things about him, and learnt lots of new things about him, that she overlooked something.

He was starting to notice.

* * *

Her brother's crush noticed all the things she was doing and noticing about him, that using her intellect, concluded that she loved him. And when her brother's crush confronted her, she surprised herself that she didn't deny it. 

For deep within her, she did.

By the middle school year, she noticed that he and his best friends were more and more busy. She found out that there was a new mystery for them to figure out and solve.

In the middle of the school year, she found she had more time to herself. So much time, that she would forget parts of her day. Like after eating dinner one time, she had planned to take a stroll around the castle and she would all of a sudden find herself amidst a crowd looking at a wall with bloody writing.

Rumors flew around the school about the hidden chamber in the school created by the snake founder. She was scared that the hidden place would be opened, for it was told that a great evil was there. She feared it as well as many other students. But not the egotistical albino. In fact, she noticed, it looked like, he was one of some that was searching for it.

More days and weeks passed, and she would forget more and more about her wanderings around the castle. But she could also feel like she didn't have any control over her own body. Sometimes she saw some of the things that she did. She would cry. She tried one of the three best friends to notice. She tried to warn them. But whatever.. _whoever_ was controlling her, prevented that.

But she kind of knew that her brother's crush was looking into this bit by bit at a time. And that was why she knew she would be okay in the end. But when her brother's crush was petrified, her fear grew. She hated the feeling of being controlled. She found that whoever was controlling her was a male. And that he was evil. She hated how he would laugh at her with that evil cackle of his. How he would attack her mentally at the most inconvenient times. She hated him.

She wished that she would be saved soon.

She didn't think she could survive.

* * *

Then suddenly, the evil person took control over her whole system, and she could not do anything but look out of her eyes and see what her body was doing to Him. What the evil person was doing to him, and what it had released. 

She saw her crush take the sword from the hat the golden bird dropped. She saw him take down the large snake in the hidden place under the school. She silently cheered within that small space that she had left, the part uncontrolled by that evil thing.

Then when the evil person controlling her, saw her crush take down the big snake, he fled from her body, leaving her tired, and with little energy. He left her nothing but a tinge of strength left to keep her alive. Then her world became black.

When she finally opened her eyes, she found herself in the sick ward. She frowned from the pain that surged through her body, when she tried to sit up. So she stayed lying down, and she decided to watch the night sky. She didn't know why she watched the stars twinkle outside for so long. But something inside of her compelled her to stay awake, though the potion the nurse must've given her, had made her drowsy.

Hearing a soft swish at her side, she slowly turned her head and found him there. Her large emerald eyes looking at her worriedly. She lifted the corners of her lips, just for him. To reassure him that she was fine. She saw the concern in his eyes diminish very little. They sat there in comfortable silence, until they saw that some light started to creep into the room, from the windows. He stood up, but didn't budge from the spot.

She looked at him with soft eyes. He looked back.

She broke the silence.

"I know you know."

He reddened slightly but did not look away.

She continued quietly, "One day, I'll have enough courage to say it."

He simply smiled and said before he turned to leave, "I'll wait for that day."

And then he left.

She was astonished, to say the least. Not by what he said. But the way he said it. Something sparked up within herself, and she smiled happily, somehow not feeling so tired or sore anymore.

For she knew that, that day would come soon.

* * *

**A/N:** Like it..?? Hate it..?? Want me to throw it out..?? hehe.. Tell me what you thought about it.. I hope it wasn't too bad.. :D 


End file.
